Before It All Started
by personwhoiscool
Summary: Ignore the awful title, it was all I could come up with. This is yet another part in my Divergent High School series, only this is a prequel, which should cover everything mentioned in DHS and more. I hope you enjoy. Thanks
1. Chapter 0 - Intro

**Chapter 0**

So, this is my new fanfic. I said I wasn't going to write another one, but it seems I lied. My life is enormously dull and due to a particular review, I have decided to write this. A shout-out to "Ashley Golden" as she (or, in a more unlikely case, he) left the review on my last story, asking me to do this. So, here goes. This will be a prequel to my two other stories, featuring how everything happened leading up to the two main stories. In theory, I will upload the first official chapter soon. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

**A/N So this is the first official chapter. I do not own any of the characters in Divergent, and any opinions expressed in this Fanfiction are not influenced by me, the author. This applies to all my work based around the characters of Divergent.**

**Thank you very much for reading this, and please inform me if you want anything to appear/happen in this story, as I most likely can (and will) make it happen, if it's a good idea.**

Tris' POV

My eyes shoot open along with my body, eyes flitting around my room with joy. I leap out of bed and bound down the stairs, taking them two at a time in my excitement. I stop at the bottom of the stairs. I then spin round and clamber up the stairs, nearly falling over in my rush. I sprint into my parent's room and jump onto their bed, rolling all over them.

"MUM! DAD! It's my birthday! Wake up wake up wake up wake up!" I yell at them, pulling their covers off as I run out of their room and into Caleb's.

"Caleb! Wake up! It's my birthday!" I yell and fling myself atop him. He grunts and groans as my parents are, before turning over and attempting to go back to sleep. I don't let him, as I pull off his covers and shove him off the bed.

"WAKE UP!" I yell in his ear, before spinning on my heel, and bursting from his room and sliding down the banister, glee filling my giggle of freedom. I fly off at the bottom, and run through the door to our spacious front room, featuring two large sofas, one of which Caleb spends his days on, and the other, paid attention to by only those who couldn't fit on 'Caleb's sofa' as he calls it. A fireplace is in the wall beside the television, which resides atop a small table with draws featuring movies and Xbox controllers. The carpet was a gentle grey, to match the slightly lighter, almost creamy, walls. The ceiling beheld a light with a fancy, modern stained glass lampshade. But my attention was drawn to the presents in the corner, on the opposite side of the room from the window. I squealed in delight and span on my tip-toes before running back upstairs, where my brother and parents had intelligently chosen to get up and follow me downstairs.

I led the way on the banister, enjoying the feeling of the air flashing through my hair, which was now too long, though Mum said she would get me a haircut soon.

I bounced through to the living room with finality and jumped on the sofa, where Caleb flopped down beside me. Mum and Dad sat down on the other couch in a slightly more leisurely fashion. I hopped over to the presents, pushing them to the middle of the room, in view of both Caleb and my parents, one of whom has fallen asleep. I strut over to him, chest out. I lean in close and see my mother and Caleb covering their ears in preparation.

"WAKE UP!" I yell in my father's ear. He jumps up, looks around, and lets out a long sigh whilst falling back onto the comforting arms of the sofa and my mother.

I then scramble over to the presents with glee, and turn to Caleb, who looks far too sleepy.

"CALEB!" I yell at him. He looks far more awake now. I smile sweetly at him.

"Which present should I choose first?" I ask him. He points to the one at the bottom of the pile, with Tris written neatly on it in a smooth, soothing cursive. I grin. It's very Caleb-y, though I don't think that's an official term. It probably should be.

I snap away from my thoughts and tear off the paper, relishing the liberation it gives me. I then see what it is: A camera! What's more, it's the point-and-shoot one I'd asked for!

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you Caleb!" I yell as I jump into him, hugging him tightly. He chokes out a

"You're welcome," which I choose to be my cue to get off him. He gives a light smile through his sleep satisfied eyes. Next I turn to my Mum and Dad.

"Which one next?" I enquire sweetly, fluttering my eyelashes because I can. Dad smiles at me, pointing to the largest present on the pile. I grin and take it off, trying to guess what it is. Hopefully, they will have paid attention to my wishlist. I open it, ready for joy to spread over my face. It soon does as I rip the paper off my gift and giggle with happiness. It's a new set of clothes from Jack Wills and Top Shop **(Not too sure about brands which are popular). **

"Thank you Mum, thank you Dad!" I shout, leaping upon to shower them with appreciation.

From there, the day only gets better: I open the rest of my presents and receive some perfume, a fancy hot water bottle, and a trampoline which I can practise my gymnastics on. Finally, I share dinner with my family, at Pizza Express.

I go to bed content with my new, EXTREMELY fluffy water bottle.

**So that was the first chapter. Opinions? Comments? If you have any, please mention them to me, it helps me improve the story, and I love doing so.**

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you have a great day, and...**

**Toodle Pip!**

**J**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Okay, so here is the second chapter, hope you enjoy.**

Tris' POV

It's been two weeks since my birthday, and I've been loving it.I'm now 12, and Caleb is 13.

Currently I'm sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Bea!" I hear my Mum from the kitchen. I hop off the sofa, dragging myself away from Scooby Doo and towards my Mother's beckoning call. I strolled through to the kitchen, where Mum stood, with a phone held up to her ear.

"Sure, see you in a bit," she said down the line, before hanging up and addressing me.

"Robert and Susan are coming over in a bit for tea," she explained. "Though you would've gone over to theirs if they weren't coming over," she added as an affectionate afterthought. I smile.

"Has Dad gone to work then?" I asked Mum. She looked at me.

"Of course he has, Silly!" She grins and sends me back through to the living room where Caleb has started watching Top Gear.

"Damnit, Caleb! Why is it always Top Gear with you?" I ask, infuriated. He grins at me, only annoying me more.

"Fine, we'll watch this," I give in, as I know I wouldn't win this. Caleb smiles, and pulls a blanket from the arm of the couch behind him, which he drapes over his sweatpants with a comfortable grin. I raise an eyebrow and he only grins wider.

"Caleb," I say, happy to interrupt his happiness. "Susan and Robert are coming over in a bit," I say. He sits up, and scowls, walking out of the room.

"Why can't this be considered a normal set of clothes? Why can't I wear it all the time? It's just so comfy!" he trails off, with an annoyed gesture at his sweatpants.

Now it's my turn to grin.

Five minutes later, Caleb has changed, and Robert and Susan have arrived.

"Hey Susan, hey Robert," I say to them, giving them both a wave. Susan and Robert's mother walks past us and into the house to be greeted by my own mother. I gesture inside.

"Let's go find something to do," I say, running up the stairs with the others hot on my tail. Robert and Caleb go into his room and Susan and I split into my own room. I throw myself backwards onto the bed, quickly followed by Susan.

"So, how have you been since... When was it?" I enquired jokily.

Susan played along, with a stifled giggle and a:

"Ah, I think it was yesterday!" We burst into fits of giggles at our awfully strange joke.

Robert's POV

We walk into my room, paying no attention to the girls who go into Tris' room. Caleb flops down on a beanbag.

"Man, that feels good. Relaxation," he sighs as he sinks further into it. I go to over to his computer, and turn it on. I sink down into the low chair beside his beanbag and tap in his password and login to the computer.

"I'm not sure if I should let you carry on knowing what my password is," says Caleb through half-lidded eyes.

"Come on, you can trust me dude!" I say, exasperated at his lack of trust. I begin to play some games as he starts to fall asleep. Finally he does, and I grin as I go over to _YouTube_ and find a playlist of One Direction. I take one speaker, and pick it up, holding it beside Caleb's ear. I turn the volume to full and press play. The boy's voices fill the room with a blast of sound and Caleb jumps up out of his beanbag, falling onto his bed with shock. I turn it down and roll all over the floor laughing at his surprise. He scowls down at me from his bed and I only laugh harder. At this point, Susan and Tris burst into the room with grins on their faces, and begin dancing. Caleb groans, and I smile as I stand up.

"Come on Caleb! Dance!" Tris shouts at him, and I laugh as I dance along to the music.

Caleb rolls off his bed and pauses the music. The girls leave with giggles, and I collapse back down on the small chair to keep playing games.

"So, Caleb. I would guess you were rather comfortably relaxing in sweatpants before we came over?" I ask him. He raises an eyebrow.

"How can you tell?" He asks me. I scoff.

"Come on, it's obvious. I can see the waistband of your sweatpants under your jeans, and you were incredibly relaxed before 1D joined the two-man party," I reason, (feeling rather intelligent). He grunts.

"I guess it was pretty obvious," he says, pulling off his jeans to reveal his sweatpants in their relaxed glory. I smile, satisfied.

"Is that all you do? I ask him, enjoying his annoyance.

"No," he says, snapping at me. "You know I do sport at least thrice a week," he continues. I laugh at his snarkiness.

"Well I'm sorry if you're feeling bitchy at the moment," I say, hoping to anger him. His head snaps round, looking at me.

"Don't go any further, or you know I will break you," he says, daring me to continue. Obviously, I do.

"Ooh, pulling the threats now, are we?" I tease him.

"Damn you!" shouts Caleb as he launches himself from his residence atop the beanbag and directly towards me. I laugh and jump out of the way, shoving him onto the bed.

"hehehe, not so many threats now, huh?" I challenge him. His eyes are closed, and I giggle.

He's fallen asleep.

Tris' POV

Me and Susan are busy texting, snapchatting and talking when Robert walks in.

"Hey, Tris?" He says, a question in his voice

"Yes, Robert?" I ask him.

"Would you happen to have any permanent markers?" He asks me. I raise an eyebrow.

"Caleb's fallen asleep again," he says with a mischievous grin, which I return at his words.

Five minutes later, I join Robert and Susan in Caleb's room. I hand them both a permanent marker, as Susan observes Caleb's many books, neatly lined up upon their shelves.

I pull her over to Caleb, and Robert follows as we begin to doodle on his face, me on one cheek, Susan on the other, and Robert on his forehead. Penises were drawn, 'Robert wuz here' was written across his forehead, and a small face was drawn on his other cheek, saying it was Caleb's second mouth and eyes. I shoo them out to finish him off.

An hour or two later, everyone assembles downstairs and Robert and Susan leave with their mother.

A few extra hours, and Caleb is getting into the shower. This is when the shout is heard.

"TRIS! HAVE YOU DRAWN A SMILEY FACE ON MY ARSE?!" My laughter echoes through the house, accompanied by my parent's.

The next morning, Caleb is still asleep as I head to the centre of the suburbs, summoned by Robert. I arrive there, and wait by The Grocer's, shortly before being joined by Robert.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" I ask him as he hops on the swing beside me.

"Yeah, but later, because at the moment we have to hide." he says, pointing at Susan, who appears to be counting or something.

"Town-wide manhunt!" He yells as he runs away. I shriek, running after him.

We spend the rest of the day playing Manhunt, joined by my dearest brother at around lunchtime.

Finally, Susan and Caleb headed home and I turned to Robert.

"So, you didn't actually say what you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask him. He nods, and gulps.

**Boom! Chapter done. What does Robert want to say? Quick note: Do not expect updates this quickly, as time isn't something people have in mountains, so updating is kinda hard. Basically, chapters will probably become more sparse as the story goes on, maybe one or two chapters a week as the minimum. Thank you very much for reading, it means a lot that you would actually want to read my story. Please review, follow, favourite etc.**

**Thanks**

**J**

**P.S. I thought I might as well put my Wattpad in, as I do have a Wattpad at user/personwhoiscool22 **

**This needs to be updated, and soon I will put up all my stories on there, as well as this one. I may or may not keep that one more updated and release updates earlier there, but I guess we'll see.**


	4. Chapter 3 (DOUBLE UPLOAD!) Oh yeah!

**Chapter 3**

**Okay, these chapters are coming out fast.**

**That sounded odd. It wasn't supposed to, k?**

**There are a number of notes at the end. Btw, sorry, this chapter is just a filler really.**

Robert POV

Should I tell her? I want to... Maybe I'm not ready. Can I admit this to anyone? She's the only person I can really talk about this with, I mean, I guess Caleb or even Susan are people I could talk to, but I think tris would be the best person to talk to. I obviously can't talk to Dad, that could be awkward. Maybe Mum, but a friend could help me more.

"uuhhhh..." I say, stalling as Tris looks at me, an eyebrow raised. I wuss out.

"Nothing!" I shout over my shoulder at her as I run away, up the garden path.

"Damn it, Robert!" I hear Tris' distant reply as I close my front door

Tris' POV

Robert did want to tell me something, but he chickened out. I wondered why.

It seemed I would have to find out what was up with him. But how?

In any case, it was now irrelevant as I was only watching the Black's front door. I walked into my own home, to the smell of spagbowl.

The next morning I awoke early, remembering it was Monday. I groaned and rolled out of bed, falling onto the floor, before stumbling to my feet and freezing, surprised at the stark difference in temperature in my bed and in my room.

I get changed with speed and walk downstairs, rubbing sleep from my eyes. Caleb is already down and has made a pot of tea which I help myself to.

Forty-five minutes later, I am walking to school with Caleb, Robert and Susan.

The day drags by, like an almost dead body pulling itself along with its arms. Lunch provides a break from the endless boredom I put myself through every weekday. I walk into the cafeteria and get some lunch, sitting beside Robert, with Caleb and Susan sitting beside me.

We aren't very sociable with anyone besides ourselves and a few select others. Unfortunately, one of our only other friends has to go to the library to do her homework and the other is ill. Poor girl. They are twins, identical twins actually, and they have endlessly been trying to introduce us to some of their other friends so we won't be so 'lonely', as they put it. We have rejected all of their many efforts so far, but I know they won't give up. Oh well, maybe it wouldn't be the worst idea. The bell decides to ring, and we all depart from the cafeteria to our various dull lessons.

At long last, the final bell rings, and I am released from my bonds of boredom and into the glory of the sun outside. I grin and go to meet the others, who have now been joined by the one twin who isn't ill.

"Hey Faith," I say to her. She smiles.

"Hi Tris, how's life?" She responds.

"Well, it could be worse. How did the homework go?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"The teacher was a bit suspicious, as it was a bit of a botch job, but I got away with it."

"Nicely done," I compliment her.

"Thanks," she accepts the compliment.

Faith is relatively pretty. She is a bit taller than me, with shoulder length, bouncy, fiery hair capable of destroying cities. I worry she will accidentally do so some day.

Her facial features are gentle, her nose smooth and her lips rich, though thin. Her eyes are an enticing blue, giving her a striking look even without make-up. Her sister is largely the same, with slightly longer hair. It's the only way to tell the difference between them.

We continue talking on the way home, until we reach home, and I go inside.

"Hey mum!" I yell through to her. "I'm home!"

"Oh, hey honey. Hey Caleb!"

"Hi, Mum," he says, going upstairs.

I walk through to my Mum's office, where she sat at her computer, scrolling through a word document about something I shouldn't see.

"So how was school, Bea?" She asks me.

"Oh, it was okay. Dull though."

"As per usual," says my Mum, spinning round on her chair to face me.

"Now I have to check this for errors and finish it for tomorrow, so go watch some TV or something," she ushers me away.

A couple of hours later, we sit down to dinner.

"Where's Dad?" I ask my mother, inquisitive about his absence from the table.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon," my Mum reassures me. This wasn't entirely true.

I can hear him coming back at eleven. 'soon' now seemed an understatement. The door opened, and I heard him talking to Mum.

"Hey Nat," he says, using his pet name for her.

"Andrew?" She asks.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm home late, I got caught up at work."

"Andrew, you need to be home earlier. You're missed here. Every day Tris asks after you, and I have to lie to her, telling her you'll be home 'soon'. I'm sorry Andrew, but you never are."

"I know, Nat, I know. I wish I could make it back for dinner every day, but you know what I do."

"Yes, Andrew, but you have to spend time with your own family, no matter how much your job means to you." A pause ensued, and my eyebrows, creased in sadness and confusion, became even more so.

"I'm so sorry Nat. I've tried so hard, but I just can't do it."

"Well, you're going to have to leave it now. I've been told I need to actually work at the office,"

"Okay, what does that mean?" My Father asks her.

"The office is in Chicago..." My Mother trails off. I hear a sigh.

"Oh..." My Dad says.

"Yes, Andrew. I have to be there by next month. We're moving."

I bury my face in my pillow, and sob through the night.

I wake the next morning, and go through the day like a ghost, barely registering anything around me. I make it home, where Dad has stayed, for once. I go over to where he sits, beside his little money box. I take his hand from across the table. He looks up at me, away from the wood of his little desk. He smiles slightly, and reaches into his pocket. He gives me a two $5 notes, pulling a $10 from his pocket. He put his $10 in the pot, and then took my hand, making me place one of the fivers in the pot.

"Dad?" I ask him.

"Yes, Beatrice?" He replies.

"How come you earn so little money? Why don't you get paid lots like Mum?" I ask. A look of withheld pain flicks across his face.

"Beatrice." He says with a sigh. "Being rich is not about how much you get." He takes a deep breath. "It's about how much you _give_," he explains, before getting up, and walking off to his and Mum's room.

Dinner is tense. Caleb is unsettled. He is blissfully unaware of the current happenings between our parents.

"Children." Says Mum. Oh no, here it comes.

"I've recently been told I need to actually go to the office for my work, and that I can no longer work from home," she explains.

"But the office she has to work in is in Chicago." It takes Caleb a second to realise what is happening. His eyes widen, flitting around.

"You're joking, you must be." My mother shook her head. I couldn't speak. I knew of this, but hearing our parents tell us directly made it so much worse. I gulped, swallowing down my sorrow.

"But your father can't work there. He can't leave his job here. It's only going to be us three, kids." My mother delivers the killing blow, and I push my plate away as my father is doing to us, with aid from our mother. I get up, and walk upstairs, calm outside, screaming inside.

**Chapter done. I have decided to try and upload every saturday minimum, maybe more. Once again, please post opinions, they mean a lot. Do all that stuff. I'm too lazy to tell you to please do all the things you can do with my story, so, please do all those things, review, fave, follow... Oh wait, never mind.**

**Anyway, **

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm skipping chapter 4 (or, what would have been called chapter 4) because the chapters are not in sync with what they should be because of the first chapter being called chapter 0. (So, chapter 3 is called chapter 4, and this is now chapter 5 to keep that up.)**

**I don't own stuff, yada yada yada.**

I awake the next morning, stretching and looking mournfully out the window, remembering what happened yesterday. I walk numbly downstairs and have breakfast, before getting ready for school.

"Honey!" I hear my mother's call before I step out of the house. I turn around.

"We'll be leaving in a week." She says. I spin on my heel and walk away from her.

The walk to school is cold, as the icy, frozen winds of winter swirl about the streets, sweeping through everything with fingers of frost and knives of crisp, sharp air.

However, I make it to school and endure a day. I notice Caleb isn't there. He probably chose to not wake up, and based on the situation at home, I doubt Mum would have made him.

The end of the day comes too slowly, but I make it, and walk home with the twins, Faith and Joanna and Robert and Susan.

"So, guys," I begin. They all look expectantly at me. "I kinda have some news." I say. "We're moving. My mum got a job in Chicago and now we have to move there but my Mum says my Dad isn't coming, and I'm gonna have to leave you guys here, and I-I I just..." I trail off as I look at them, eyes apologising when my voice can't. Their eyes are wide in dismay.

"You're joking." Says Robert, the first to speak. I just shake my head.

"Beatrice Prior, if you are joking, god help me, I will-" says Faith, but I just shake my head.

"Wow." Everyone is stunned, no one can speak.

"When?" asks Susan expectantly.

"A week," I say, forcing tears back.

"That soon?" Asks Robert in disappointment.

"Yeah. But I'll try to spend most of the time with you guys, though I can't promise anything." I say, but then we are at my house.

"Bye guys," I say to them, and walk away, up the garden path and into the house, leaving them.

I go up to Caleb's room, not bothering to knock before I went in.

"Hey bro," I sigh to him. He looks up from where he slumps on the floor, playing some video-game I couldn't honestly care any less about.

"I assume you told everyone?" he questions me.

"Yeah. It hasn't really hit them yet, but they're not the only ones. I can't yet imagine not living here, with everyone I know."

"You mean the four people we are friends, one of which came with the other?"

"Well, yeah. Now you say it like that, it sounds kinda pathetic, but yes." At this point, the conversation was dragging so I decided to care about the game, and picked up the remaining controller before owning my brother with flying colours and 'RAMPAGE' blasting across the top of the screen.

"Caleb. You suck," I say to him in disdainful amusement.

"Shut up. I was fine until you joined in."

"Ah, but not anymore."

"Screw you." I laughed, and he nudged me.

"You've got the most kills and you've been playing for a minute?! That's BS!" He yells at the TV, making me laugh even harder, enjoying his expression. The kill count racks up, and I am beating the entire game, with at least 5 more kills than Caleb at any given time.

"Well, if you think you're so good, let's try online!" he leers at me. The same thing occurs in the online game.

The next day, I wake up, and go through my daily routine slowly but surely, not unlike a turtle.

I get to school, and endure that once again, having to sit through the teachers telling everyone I was going to leave, and everyone giving me faintly sympathetic looks because they never took the time to know me, and vice versa. Next, it's time to go home and deal with the questions from all my friends, who ask question after question, which are mostly answered by Caleb, thankfully.

We reach home, walking into the house, but before I close the door, Robert calls after me. I turn, closing the door behind me.

"Yes, Robert?"

"Well, you know when I said that I needed to tell you something, but then I made it seem like a joke?"

"Of course."

"Well, it wasn't a joke. You're the only person I know I can talk to, and... you know what, screw it!" I look at him, expecting him to tell me.

"I'm gay. There, I said it! Man, that actually kinda feels good to say that." he says, and I am not really sure what to say after hearing that.

"Errrm... Congratulations?" I say. He looks at me.

"Yes, probably. I just needed to tell someone, and you were the ideal candidate, and you could help me tell my family and friends and stuff, but now you're leaving, and I don't know what to do, and..." I smile, then begin to giggle, before breaking into laughter, at his face and his reaction to my mirth.

**Not much of a cliffhanger. Sorry the chapter is late, shizzle happens, you don't have time to write and update and stuff, etc. etc. Please review, fave, follow etc. It means I'm doing something right and that's a good feeling. That's about everything I have to say. Have a great day, and:**

**Toodle Pip**

**J**


End file.
